


Julian x Reader (lemon)

by wiltedwaves



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Julian Devorak's Route, Lemon, Quickies, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedwaves/pseuds/wiltedwaves
Summary: You and Julian get naughty in the library





	Julian x Reader (lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep so I decided to write this short fic instead! woops!

"Julian.." you mewled as he pressed you harder against the wall of the library, some of the books shifting from the movement. 

"Mmm?" he hummed in response, lips attached to your neck, making you let out a stifled moan. 

"We have to be quiet...w-we can't get caught.. if Nadia finds us you'll..." you trailed off as he chuckled softly against your neck, looking up to you with lust filled eyes.

"Just keep quiet then my (y/n). We'll make this quick.." he trailed his hand down your body, grinding into you as you bit your lip. 

"I know you want me. I can tell just from the way you look at me..." he slid a hand under your shirt to your breast, squeezing it before smirking at you slightly.

"J-julian.." you stuttered then gasped as he lift up your shirt and started kissing down your chest, leaving a few love bites here and there, fondling your nipple between his fingertips, making you moan and blush.

Before he could take it any further though you pushed him off you, earning a confused look from the very clearly aroused man. Before he could say anything you grabbed his hips and flipped him around so that you had him pinned to the wall, the way he had you just moments ago. 

"If this is happening here and now, then I intend to make you mine." Julian blushed and gulped slightly, nervous, but thrilled at your sudden dominance. You kissed his lips briefly before trailing kisses down his neck, biting down a few times getting some soft moans from the taller man. 

You could feel his growing erection pressing against you as you kissed him, anticipation growing in you as you quickened your pace, sliding Julian's shirt off him and dropping it on the stone floor beside you. You ran your hands up his torso admiring his gorgeous (and surprisingly fit) body for a while before  he spoke.

"Nn.... (y/n), please... we don't have much time.." You nod as you moved to unbuckle his trousers, sliding them down along with his boxers, exposing his hard cock. 

Julian bit his lip and you ran your hand down his erection, but quickly left him to slide off your own pants and undergarments. You were soaking wet and couldn't wait any longer, 

"Pick me up." you ordered and he happily obliged, moving so your back was pressed against a nearby bookshelf, the rest of your weight easily supported in his arms.

You put your hands on his broad shoulders and positioned yourself over his throbbing cock, sliding down onto him slowly. Julian groaned, his grip on your hips tightening, 

"fuck... (y/n)...." 

You smirked as you began to rock your hips into him, making him gasp and thrust into you. His pace started slow at first but soon quicked, both of you moving in sync with another, being sure to not make much noise. You could feel his cock hitting your sweet spot inside of you, his waist rubbing into your clit perfectly with every thrust.  

"Ah~ Julian right there~ oh fuck, that's good~" you whispered huskily into his ear, stifling your moans of pleasure as he breathed heavily, your words taking effect on him as he fucked you harder against the bookshelf.

"nngh (y/n).. god, you're so perfect." he breathed and bit into your neck hard to quiet his moans, feeling himself about to come undone. 

You whined at the pain from his bite, the tight coil in your lower abdomen becoming overwhelming as you suddenly came over the edge, moaning louder than you would have liked as you reached your climax. Julian felt you tighten around him and quickly came after you, riding out his orgasm, his hot seed filling you.

You both stayed there for a few moments breathing heavily and looking each other in the eyes, smiling knowingly at one another until you heard voices coming down the hall to the library. You panicked and he slid you off him and quickly got dressed, you doing the same. 

You took his hand and quickly escaped the palace on your way to Portia's cottage, where you'd most definitely be having a round 2 a bit later.


End file.
